Patient stand assist or “sit-to-stand” devices are known. Often, such devices require little or no muscular assistance from the patient to get the patient to a standing position. Also, such devices typically provide no indication of the wellness or progress of the patient. In addition, such devices often do little to strengthen the patient during the movement to the standing position. Moreover, such devices can move the patient through suboptimal motions.
While various stand assist devices are known, a need persists in enhancing the features and functionality of such devices, and overcoming one or more problems or inconveniences associated with such devices.